Full moons, Every Flavor Beans and Discovery
by halloweenpixie
Summary: The marauders find out some things about themselves the never knew. An intimate look into Sirius homelife. James and Lily have issues as well as our lovely Sirius and Remus. I like it... As much as I can say that without sounding full of myself.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just over the horizon. The light indescribable color of the morning sky graced Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The year was 1977. Our story begins with a trio of boys in the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius got up and dug around in his trunk. It was the first day of their 7th year and he was so siked. His black hair fell into his gray eyes as he looked for his a clean pair of pants.

James walked up behind him. "I do hope you remembered to actually pack clean ones _this _time. We don't want a repeat of last year, now do we?" he said with a playful smirk.

"Yes...", Remus said softly as he walked up behind the other two boys, "that was rather messy..." He brushed his hair out of his face as he let a little smile grace his features.

Sirius shot the bird at them. "Bloody hell guys... I think I did it again..." He laughed. "Or maybe not." He pulled out a clean pair. "Guess who asked me out at the feast last night. Jennifer Thomas. You know the hot 6th year. I turned her down." He grinned. "I love breaking hearts."

"You're bloody crazed Sirius.." Remus shook his head lightly at him.

James rolled his eyes. He shot his friend a bored look, "You'll get your heart broken one of these days. Don't expect me to buy you multiple cases of butterbeer either, you silly git."

He put his pants on. "I don't know who you're accusing of being a silly git, you twit." He whispered lightly, "You know we're gonna go through with the plan tonight... Steal Snape's clothes and throw them into the lake."

Remus wondered off to the showers.

James smirked in an amused way. "Of coarse we're going through with it. I can't wait to see ol' Snivellus run across the courtyards in the nude. So...who has the camera?"

"I can't get my hands on one. Maybe you could ask Lily Evans... You seem to like her so much." Sirius stated smugly.

James crossed his arms and gave him a dry look. "Who I like is no concern of yours Sirius Black. So, maybe I _will_ ask her. We need a camera anyway..."

"No need to get sassy." He laughed and pulled a shirt out from under his bed, smelled it, coughed then threw it back down. He then got one out of his trunk and put it on. "I was just saying... You always watch her walk away. I know she's got a nice ass but geez."

James smiled at the thought. "As a matter of fact, she does." The entire time James had been watching Sirius dress, the more excited he became. He thought to himself, 'Damned dog. He has to be good looking, doesn't he? Soon, I won't be able to control myself.' He continues to stare at Black subconsciously.

He grinned. "Is that why you keep watching me get dressed Potter? You like my ass too." He said just loud enough so only James could hear it.

James snapped back to reality with a slight blush. "Don't get full of yourself mutt," he said with an irritated tone, "Your ass is about a firm as melted jelly skulls." He smirked at him playfully and sat down on his own bed.

"Now you're just being cruel. I was just effing around." His pants hung too low on his hips and his Adonis lines were visible. He hadn't buttoned his shirt yet which showed his skinny, yet pretty muscular body. His olive complexion was well tanned. He'd spent long periods of time out in the heat of the day swinging his bat around for his position as beater on the quidditch team.

James heart beat increased. "You're always effing around Sirius. I'm surprised you're a man-whore, no questions asked." He crossed his legs, trying to conceal a now visible bulge.

Sirius hadn't noticed. He buttoned his shirt and bent down to untie his Gryffindor tie from his bedpost. His fingers kept slipping off. "Crap.. I can't… Get this… stupid bugger off."

James stood up right over him, and pressed up against him un-knowingly. "You have to slip that one part under the other..."

Sirius jumped. "Do you have your wand in your pocket?"

James realized what he was doing and blushed heavily. "Uh...um..." he scooted back a bit, unable to work his voice. "Ah...sure???"

Sirius got it undone and put it around his neck. "Will you...?" He indicated for him to tie it.

"Yes..." he said slightly under his breath. He walked forward and began to work the tie. He became frustrated with it and pushed himself into Sirius to get a closer look at the tie, temporarily forgetting his erection.

Sirius blushed and looked down. "Er..." It excited him slightly to feel James pushing against him. "Prongs... Your… um."

James realized what he'd just done. "Dammit!" he hissed as he quickly let go of the tie and turned to leave the room.

"Wait... my tie... And why do you have a woody? Wait come back James!" Sirius went after him.

James quickly descended the stairs into the, shockingly empty, common room. He sat on the on of the huge chairs in front of the fire and put his head in his hands. Silently wishing for his hardness to go away.

Sirius came up behind him. "It's alright..." He put his hand on James shoulder. "I... have one too... I got it when I felt yours. Does that mean we're gay?"

James looked up at him with sudden offense. "I am not a faggot! I like Lily!" He sat there teeming anger, but it slowly ebbed away. He felt really bad for yelling at Sirius. "Padfoot...I'm sorry...I...just..."

"Never mind James..." He walked out of the portrait hole.

"Sirius!" he called after him. 'Shit!' he though, getting up and swiftly walked out after him. "Wait, please, Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius turned around. "I don't want to talk about it James."

James put his hands on both or Sirius's shoulders. "Look. I didn't mean to snap. And...I...don't care if I'm a fag or bisexual or a straight...I just..." he stops his rant, unsure of what to say next. He looked intently at Sirius and unknowingly leaned forward as he did so. James pushed his lips closer to Sirius'. He stumbled over and pushed him against the nearest wall. Their lips pressed together. Sirius' tongue slipped into James mouth. Their tongues touched. James seemed to jump a little, but Sirius pulled him closer. After 30 seconds, more like hours to him, he pulled away blushing. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry... Just do it again." He grabbed his shirt in his fist and pulled him into the kiss again. James put both hands on the wall on either side of Sirius to support himself. He licked Sirius' lips slowly and bit the bottom one gently. He ran his hands up James' back and held him close, growling at him with a mischievous look. James moaned lightly, his eyes hazed over with lust and the blush on his face seemed to be permanent. He leaned in to the side of Black's face and licked to tip of his ear lobe. Sirius kissed James' neck then down to his collar bone. He put his hand on his butt and squeezed it. James moaned into Black's ear, the squeeze making him arch into him, the throbbing in his cock was harder then ever. Sirius jumped a little when he felt James' manness against him. "Oh God Potter..." He whispered in his ear. "I need you." He pulled his lips to his own. James grabbed Sirius by the hips and forcefully pulled him so his woody rammed into his own. He moaned on contact and began to grind, but quickly stopped and pulled away and off of him.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked and looked at him. His face was all red and his erection had grown a good inch from what it had been.

James smirked, his chest moving up and down as his breathing returned to normal. "This is a hallway... I think we should find somewhere a bit more... private perhaps."

"I know just the place..." Sirius grinned and led him to a hallway. He walked halfway down the hall and turned around abruptly. Then he opened a door he'd already passed. There was a bed, nightstands, fireplace, satin sheets and a squishy armchair.

James smirked and gave his interest a sly look. "Brilliant..." he said lustfully, then strutted in. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, cocked his eyebrow, and gave Padfoot a "come and get me" look.

He walked over to him and shoved him back on the bed. He then jumped on top of him and slipped his tongue into James' mouth.

James moaned into the kiss and bit down on the tongue lightly. He moved his hands down Sirius's body to his pelvis and slowly massaged the inside of his hips.

Sirius pulled James' shirt open and began to kiss down his abdomen.

James moaned and bucked lightly with each kiss. He grabbed a hold of his lovers hips and slid himself down to where his mouth was even with Sirius's erection. He slowly unzipped the pants and slid then down, along with the under drawers. Just looking at it made his mouth water. He stuck out his tongue and licked the very tip of it, moaning as he did so.

He let out a low growl. "James..." He called quietly, almost a whisper. He felt himself stiffen.

Hungry for more, James licked the length of the cock. After going over each side, her put his lips around the tip and sucked lightly at first, then harder. His lips traveled farther up and he moaned with every centimeter.

The vibrations of the moans sent chills through Sirius' whole body. His hips moved forward without his accord. His nails dug into his palms. His face began to tingle slightly.

The door opened silently, but the two boys were made aware of the presence of another by the sharp intake of breath followed by the sound of someone gagging on their own inhale. The chagrin boys pulled away from each other quickly and looked over at the door to find their friend, Remus, standing at the doorway, looking like a deer caught in a muggle car's head lights.


	2. Chapter 2

James wiped stray cum from his face and shuffled back and off of the bed. Straightening his stance he gave Lupin a nervous look and stuttered, "Mooney, good lord...We...um...DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK YOU GIT?!"

Sirius zipped his pants quickly. He felt a large stab of pain... "HOLY SHIT I GOT IT CAUGHT IN THE ZIPPER!"

James put his face in his hands. He could feel the heat from his blush, now from embarrassment instead of ecstasy. "Dammit..." he hissed under his breath.

Remus was stuck there, dumbfounded by his discovery. He couldn't feel his legs move. All the blood had rushed to his head. He fainted.

James stood there for a second then rushed to his side. "REMUS!" he yelled, bent over her friend. He poked his ribs roughly to revive him. "Effing git, doesn't even knock, and then faints..."

Sirius was staring pale-faced at his penis. "OH... GOD... IT HURTS..."

"Pull the damn zipper down..."

"I can't! That'll hurt worse!"

James abandoned his post by Remus, quickly walked over to Sirius, and wrenched the zipper down. "Live with it till it stops throbbing..." He briskly walked back to Lupin and kicked him in the thigh. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIT!!"

Sirius fell back on the armchair. "Ow..." Just as he thought he'd need a healing potion one appeared on the desk. He looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks." He said to the room. Then he went over to Remus. "You alright Remus?"

Remus' eyes blinked open, a slight groan escaped his lips as he reached down to rub his butt, which is what he had fallen on first. "Wow guys, I had the weirdest dream," Remus began to say, "You and Sirius were doing it and-" He had been looking at James's face and cut himself off when he spotted the small dot of cum on his chin. His face flushed over. "Oh Merlin, It wasn't a dream, was it?"

James wiped the remaining cum off his chin and pulled Remus to his feet. "Well...you don't knock...If you had, you would've been spared the shock." he stated, attempting to be calm about it, but his blush told another tale.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah.. You caught us..." He didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry you were so shocked." He gave Remus a butterbeer from a small fridge.

"But ...You Two...You.." He stuttered, to shocked to form a sentence.

James made him sit on the edge of the bed. "Calm down Mooney. And...never repeat what you saw to anyone," he said giving him a glare, "But more importantly, calm down."

"I will, I will...But you two-" Remus began to say.

"We what? He's bi, right James. And I'm gay. That's why I turned down every girl in the last two years... I realized what I was."

"Yeah...me too. Geez wolf, calm down. Or I'll make you." he said getting right into his face.

"You...Your.." He cut himself off this time, his eyes went wide. He could feel a blush rising on his face from James being so close to him. And the blush wasn't the only thing rising. But...he didn't want the other two boys to know that...or did he?

James smirked as he sensed lust emit from Lupin's aura. "Well...maybe it's time we find out what Mooney is, eh Padfoot?" James closed the remaining space between their lips and licked the line between Lupin's. He forced his friend back a bit as he wanted to be on top.

Sirius grinned. "Just don't make him faint again." He bit Remus' earlobe. Just enough to set him off.

Remus moaned loudly into James's mouth. His mouth opening to grant access to James's tongue as he moaned again and arched into James kiss.

James didn't hesitate to stick his tongue down Lupin's throat and push him all the way down, giving him the ability to straddle him. He moaned lightly as his legs rubbed up against Remus'.

Sirius pulled James' pants down. "Don't mind if I insert myself, do you? Doesn't matter." Sirius grabbed a tube of oil from one of the drawers and wiped it on himself. Then he slipped into James.

James pulled his mouth off of Remus's enough to moan loudly and flush. He bucked forward into Remus's crotch.

Sirius reached forward and began to rub Remus' loins.

Remus let out a loud moan as he began to writhe at the two boys touch, arching and bucking sporadically.

James rammed into Remus as Sirius rammed into him. He pinned Remus' arms above his head, then dipped down to lick and bite his collar bone.

Sirius bit James' shoulder as he grunted with the effort. He felt himself grow inside of Prongs.

Prongs arched upward with pleasure and moaned loudly as he felt the growth. He looked back down at Remus and started kissing down his body, all the while cumming delicately...

Sirius felt himself about to hit climax inside of James. He fought it in order to make it well up inside of himself. Padfoot suddenly felt it take him over like a wave. He couldn't stop it no more than he could a real wave. It crashed over him. He came inside of Prongs.

Remus arched as he felt the wave of climax come over him. He came largely as he landed on himself and James, all the boys heaving with the ecstasy they had experienced.

James moaned as he felt the juices from himself, and the other boys slide over his. He hung his head and panted, ready for a steady breathing state or a cigarette.

Remus panted, and rolled on his side after the other two got off of him. He sat in silence. Half to calm down, the other half to contemplate. "I...don;t know" he finally huffed out.

James cocked an eyebrow as he pulled his shirt back on. "Don't know what?"

Remus gave him a look of utter confusion. "My orientation..."

"You want to find out, Rem?" Sirius went over to his pants and slipped them on. He found his shirt and put it on without buttoning it.

James fully dressed himself by now, and turned to look at Black with interest. "Padfoot, my dearest friend, how are we going to do that? We just can't pull a random girl out of the hallway to fuck. Although, they probably would do it for you..."

"No no... I have it under control." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Abeosecus!" A small flash of light engulfed him. Then disappeared. He, or she rather, had long, black hair. It was slightly wavy and really thick and shiny. Her shirt hung open showing part of a white bra with black lace and black polka dots on it. She wore a skirt that looked like a normal uniform skirt that the girls wore except that it was about 6 inches shorter. She had a skinny build yet breasts that had to be at least 'D's. Sirius had long stockings that went just below her knees and no shoes. He had changed into a goddess.

Remus stared at Sirius with wide eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT'S NOT ATTRACTIVE!"

James stared as well, but in a different manner..."Woah...if I didn't know you were a guy and I was entirely straight and if I didn't love Lily, I would take you as my own..." James then turned to smirk at Remus. "But since Mooney has a different opinion, I believe he's a fag."

"So your definitely gay. What does loving Lily have to do with anything? You just did it with us, Prongs." Padfoot seemed a little confused.

James gave him a look. "I meant IF I was ENTIRELY straight and I DIDN'T love Lily than I'd take you aw MY own...never mind." he said, stopping the attempt at explaining what exactly went through his twisted bisexual skull.

"Okaaaay... Well what's the spell that changes me back?" Sirius asked James.

James gave him a blunt look. "I don't know it."

Remus sat in shock as his friends bickered. 'Gay..', he thought, 'Makes perfect sense. It explains it all. Why I never like females. Why I fell in love with Padfoot.' He looked up to stare at Padfoot, well his female form. 'Girl...' he thought, wincing, 'Gross.'

"Goddammit! Who would know it? What about Evans? She might know." Sirius began to button up her shirt and put her tie around her neck. Then she went over to her shoes. She wrinkled her nose at the manly shoes and changed them into boots that went up to her knees. "Now I feel hot." Her grinned largely. They realized that her voice had changed too. It was higher, yet the same smooth British accent it had been. It was seductive.

James jumped excitedly. "LILY! Yes! Quickly, Mooney old chap, get your pants back on so we can go see Lily!"

Remus gave his friend a slight look of disgust. James always has problems with 'obsession'. He pulled out his wand and whispered softly while flicking it, "Dressmido Rapido!" His clothes re-appeared on him, and he stayed in his current sitting state.

Remus looked unusually stern and kept his eyes still. Inside, he absolutely loathed each and every bastard that stared at HIS Sirius. But, then again, he loathed Sirius's new.…'state.'

They went to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Lily sitting at a table. She was leaning over a History of Magic book and studying it silently.

James bounded over to her and threw his arms around the girl's neck. "Lily. My love. My mate. My angel of beauty! How wonderful it is to find you here, alone and not busy whatsoever!"

"What is it Potter... You smell like sex." She grinned at him. "Who is that?" She asked referring to the Sirius. Lily looked a little jealous that the girl had been walking with James. She'd liked him since first year even though she found him a little arrogant sometimes.

James blushed, then quickly recovered. "Maybe I smell like that for you...", he whispered seductivly. Not giving her reaction time, he jumped back and put his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "This, Lily, is the one, the only, Sirius Black with a vagina!"

Sirius grimaced. "I did the abeosecus curse and I can't change myself back... Do you know how? I would be forever in your debt."

"Actually I don't. But I think I know who might. Go check with Severus Snape."

Remus scowled at her answer. "Will never be able to change the stupid git back!"

James patted Lily on the head. "Thank you my dear. Now, where IS Snivellus?"

"He might be in the library. I heard him say something about a Dragons essay and needing to do research for it yesterday."

James grabbed both of his friends by the wrists' and dashed out of the portrait hole. "Quickly! To the Snivellus cave!"

"YOUR WELCOME!" Evans yelled after them. Sighing, she went back to stu

Sirius looked at Remus, "What?"

Remus averted his gaze. His chest felt heavy. That voice wasn't HIS voice...

James kicked open the door to the library with a triumphant 'Hi-yah!' and an angry glare from Madam Prince. He spotted Snape and approached his table. Sitting down right in front of him, he put his chin in his hands and mused with fake lust, "You look greasy when you study..."

"Quit teasing him. He won't want to help us already." Sirius said.

Remus shot James a look of warning as well.

Severus looked up. His eyes met with a beautiful girl. "Wh- Who are you?" He said with _real _lust in his eyes.

"Sirius Black..." Padfoot grinned lightly at the look on their enemy's face.

Severus' face dropped. "No effing way."

" Why? Got a thing for guys Snivellus?" he said, immediately regretting it, as he felt his own stomach drop, along with the angry glare of Mooney boring into his back.

Remus huffed his anger out and turned to Black. "Just ask him your damned request."

Sirius explained what happened. "And now I can't change back. You know the most about countercharms.. will you please change me back?"

James prodded him with a pencil. "Please Snivvy!"

Remus just stood there in a brooding state, still rather confused and angered.

"What do I get out of it?" Severus asked.

"What do you want out of it?" Sirius eyed him. Already not liking where this was going. He didn't' want to have to wash Severus' tighty whities for a week.

Severus bit his bottom lip. "Well... I'm still... a virgin..."

James pushed his opinion in quickly. "So you want to learn how to take a shower, so girls won't be disgusted! Sure thing Shnivly..."

Remus, however, knew what he meant, his stomach dropping. "So you want Sirius in...his current state?"

Sirius looked appalled. "NO!"

"It's either that or I don't change you back into a guy, Black." Severus loved getting what he wanted.

Remus and James shared a revolted look as they looked at one-another. There looks only changed when they turned to look at Padfoot. James gave him a look of utter bemusement, while Remus gave him one of longing and pain.

"Well... I'm either stuck as a woman or I have to sleep with Snivelly... I miss Snuffles though!"

James cocked an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Snuffles? Your Remus plushie?"

Remus smacked James on the back of his skull, cursing under his breath.

"No, It's my penis." Sirius had a wide grin on his/her face.

Remus blushed at the thought.

James, however, burst into a fit of laughter. "Brilliant," he cried, "I want to name mine now!"

"So I suppose I'll sleep with you Snivellus. And, James, I think you should name it Harry... I dunno why I thought of that..." (Heh... then they name Harry after James' penis.)

James shrugged and walked off. 'I'll go get the room of requirements ready."

Remus began to waver in a dizzy manner. He took the chair that James had recently vacated and put his head in his hands. 'No...,' he thought.

Serverus went off to get ready. Sirius saw Remus' reaction. "What's the matter?" He sat down beside Remus and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the matter?" Sirius sat down beside Remus and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder.

Remus flinched at the touch, and hunched over on the table. "Nothing..." he said in a monotone, then snuggled his head into his elbow. But something WAS wrong. It was enough that James had already gotten the one he loved. But now the one he loved was a girl, and SNAPE was going to get him alone before he could.

"Come now! What's your problem, love?" Sirius grinned at his friend.

Remus's heart skipped a beat at that word. "Love" was just his expression though, it couldn't be true,...but he had to say something. "Do you really want to do this? Do you really want to do that to yourself? Do you really want to do that to...me?"

"To you? What do you mean?" Sirius looked puzzled. His once handsome, now beautiful, had a look of utter confusion.

Remus slammed his hands on the table, earning a glare from Madam Prince. "Me. You never really knew, did you. You could never tell. Why I'm always so close with you? Why I tell you more things than I've ever told James...Why I'm not upset that I'm gay??? It's because I fucking love you Sirius Black!"

Sirius looked shocked. His black hair fell into his face. "Remus... I..." Speechless, he began to shake slightly.

Remus sighed, tears filled his eyes, aware of the rejection just sent to him. He got up and walked out of the library, murmuring something like, "I expected as much..."

"NO! Rem! Come back!" He ran after him, but with these thick heeled boots he ended up falling on the ground. He whimpered helplessly.

Remus looked back with anger, which was just his cover for utmost pain. "Wait for what?" he asked the whimpering figure below him. His heart broke within him, unsure of almost everything around him.

He looked up with tears in this feminine face that wasn't his. "I... Why didn't you tell me before?" His whole body began to shake with sobs. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Remus let his tears fall before him. "You really don't know me do you? I would never hate you. I'll only ever love you. I didn't tell you any of this because,...I didn't think you swung that way. Till today of coarse."

Sirius wiped his eyes roughly. "I want to be with you Rem. Only you. Although I have to change back into a man. You've got to admit you don't like me this way."

Remus smirked, his heart slowly healing, "You're right...girls are nasty." He reached out his hand for Sirius to take. "If you get up, I have a plan to have you NOT sleep with Snape. We have to find James' quickly though."

"Okay." He grinned and took Remus' hand. After Sirius had gotten fully to his feet he slipped his hand into Remus' and smiled largely at him.

Remus blushed deeply, and leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder. He took his head off. "Ok, find James quickly, that means run." Without asking, he grabbed Sirius and pulled him on his back piggy-back style. "No offense, but those boots suck..." He took of running in the direction of the Room of Requirements,

Sirius had never really realized how muscular Remus was. He'd always looked kinda sickly and tired most of the time, but as he held him like this, he could feel the muscles in his hips moving with speed and accuracy to their destination.

Remus got to James just as he was reaching for the handle on the room. "NOOO!" he cried, sliding up next to him. "Change of plan's mate."

James smiled. "Change of plans? Oh by the way, you have an attractive girl sucking the life out of your back..." he said, poking Sirius' leg.

Remus ignored the girl comment and continued. "Don't wish for a bed room when you open that, wish for..." He leaned in on the last few words, so only James could hear.

James smiled ecstatically, bobbing up and down. "You're brilliant mate!" He grabbed the handle of the door a ripped it open.

meanwhile in the dungeons

Severus went into the showers. His greasy hair was being washed for the first time in a long while. He lathered it up and got the soap. That much grease would need some time to work it's way out.

Remus snuck into the bathroom, still shocked by the idea that this git took actual showers. He found the only stall being used and leaned against it. Putting his wand to his throat, he thought a silent spell, so now he sounded like female Sirius. He let out a high, sexy moan. Then he tapped the door of the stall. "Please hurry up Severus...I'm waiting." With that, he quickly changed his voice back and fled.

Severus could feel himself grow slightly. "Okay, Sirius, I'm coming!" He got out and dressed quickly. Then, he went to the room of requirement.

Remus stood next to the door, Sirius to his right. "Good of you to show up,...finally." He put his hand on the knob, a smirk playing with his features.

Severus surveyed Remus and then began to check out the woman he was about to have his way with. He grinned. "Lets go in then, love." Severus had just called Sirius 'love'...

Remus clenched angrily for a second, they twisted the knob roughly. "You first Snivvy..." he said, teeth ground tight. He shoved Severus in roughly. Although, it was not a bedroom. But a torture chamber. Strap chair and weapons...

"I like where this is going." Severus seemed a little too eager.

"Sit!" Sirius said in a very demanding tone. He pushed him down into the chair and strapped his wrists to the armrests.

Remus took a large axe off the wall and placed it right on his neck. "Change...him...back..." He glared down at Snape, anger and fire filling his usually soft eyes.

Sirius eyed Remus. Already liking how he took over the situation. The look in his eyes made Sirius extremely horny.

"I haven't gotten my part of the deal yet." Snape said firmly.

Remus pushed the axe tip firmly closer. "Screw your deal. Change him back, or loose your life. You damned, greasy, disgusting, straight bastard..."

"I bet you won't do it. You need me to turn him back, and I won't do it until you give me what I want." Snape grinned at Remus.

Remus's look became cutthroat. He pressed down harder, slicing the skin of Snape's neck, blood dripping lightly. "Last chance Snivellus. If you don't comply, then I kill you and we'll merely take Sirius to the nurse."

"Fine, fine!" Snape groaned. "The anti-curse is baleomaltus"

James, who had been happily smiling behind the chair this entire time, whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Baleomaltus."

A red light overwhelmed Sirius Black and when it was through he was back to his normal self. His skinny/muscular frame was the way it used to be. Sirius black hair swept over his right eye. He moved it away with a flip of his handsome head. Grey eyes moved to Snape, and he strode over to him. Untying his bonds with quick flicks of his large hands he let him go. "Get the hell outta here. You should know not to trust a Marauder." His smooth British accent was the way it used to be.

Remus's heart skipped a beat, his ears hearing that sweet voice once more. Once Snape was gone, he wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind. "Hello again... "

"Hello, Rem." Sirius rubbed the palm of his hand against Remus' cheek. "Feeling better now that the real me is back?"

Remus sighed contently, "Yes my love." He hugged Sirius tighter, almost never wanting to let go.

James, witnessing this, opened his mouth. 'I knew you two were lovers. I'll leave you alone then. And I'll remember to knock. Now...OFF TO LILY!" He dashed out the door in triumph.

Turning around, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. He gazed down into his eyes. "Is what you said in the library still true? Do you still love me?"

Remus blushed and rested his head on Sirius's chest, for the dog was a good foot taller. "Yes. I still love you."

Sirius held him close. "I'm glad..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius plopped down on the couch. Remus loved him, and he couldn't get his head around that. Now, he realized, he'd always had a little lust after him. Remus was a doll. Who didn't? The scars were a turn-off for most, but Sirius loved them. Almost like battle scars...

Remus plopped down next to him, and put his head in his lap. He sighed contently, finally letting himself have inner peace. He snuggled into the inside of Sirius's right leg, the warmth of him and the fire pulling him into sleep.

He ran his hands through Remus' hair. It was perfect. The dirty blonde accented his pale skin. Remus was so much more than he deserved. How did a boy as beautiful as this become his?

Remus felt the tender fingers and let it pull him back to reality. He looked up at Sirius's face, which was riveted with contemplation. "Sirius my love, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice heavy with fatigue.

"Nothing. You sound tired. Why don't you go to bed? I'll tuck you in." Sirius laughed. He sounded like a father or something. Not that he'd know how his a good father was.

Remus blushed. "No," he declined, "I want to stay right here with you. Besides, it's not a warm, loving bed with out you in it..."

"Why don't I go with you then, love?"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "M'kay"

They crawled up the stairs to the boys dorm. Sirius lay his muscular frame down on Remus' bed.

Remus, about to join him, takes a glance at James' bed. He was taken aback that the curtains were closed, which was un-natural for his friend. He walked over and pulled the curtains back. There, lying along with James, was a very nude Lily. Remus gave a look that was a mix a fatigue and disgust, and replaced the curtain.

Sirius laid sprawled out on Remus' bed. His long body taking up the whole thing. He rubbed his head into the pillow and took in the scent of Remus that covered it.

Remus, slightly disgusted now, crawled on top of Sirius and sighed contently, snuggling into the nape of his neck.

"Mmm... What're you doing, Rem?" Sirius liked the feeling of contact with Remus. He reached his hand back and ran it through his sandy blonde hair.

"I'm going to sleep, like you told me too." he said, making himself comfortable. He snuggled right next to Sirius, his limbs entangled with his, the warmth of their bodies as one..

Sirius wrapped his arms around him. Kissing his forehead lightly, he felt himself fall into a light sleep. As he did, he began to dream. It began with him at home. He slept lightly on his own bed. Remus wasn't there. A dark figure came into his room. Sirius awoke at the sound of the door, but he didn't react. He was only 9 years old. The figure got in bed with him. "Shh... Sirius..." Something hard was against Sirius' back. The figure began to touch him. He awoke, back in reality, screaming.

Remus awaked startled, and immediately threw his arms around his lover. "Sirius!" he cried, pulling him close and rubbing his back to comfort his screams.

Sirius finally got a hold of himself. "I'm sorry I woke you up..." He looked disturbed. As though something had shaken him deeply.

Remus gave him a startled look. "No. It's okay. I want to know what's wrong..."

"Nothing... Nightmare.. That's all."

Remus snuggled close to Sirius, stroking his back. He kissed his forehead lovingly, then pulled back to look into his eyes. "What happened love?"

"I..." He looked as though he didn't want to tell him, but began reluctantly, "It was a dream about... My father..."

Remus cocked his head in confusion. "What about him love?"

"Uh... Well he..." Sirius' gray eyes glazed over. He mumbled the last word. Remus couldn't hear it.

Remus scooted his face closer, and whispered in Padfoot's ear. "I didn't hear that last part my love, say it again."

"Molests me." Sirius whispered to him.

Remus gasped and pulled his closer. He stroked his hair lovingly. "Oh Sirius...that's horrible..." He grew angry on this inside. Every part of his was hateful to that man.

Tears leaked out of his eyes. He'd always feared his father. Ever since he could remember Orion Black had always done that to him. Every night except when he was at school. It wasn't just his father either. His mother had her part in it as well.

Remus kissed him repeatedly, wanting nothing more than to comfort his true love. "Please don't cry. You're safe with me."

"I don't want to go back home... I... Hate it there." He began to sob into his hands.

Remus pulled his hands away. "Sirius...look at me..." He stroked the tears away. "You never have to go back there. You can live with me..."

Sirius looked into his lover's blue eyes. "Really? I don't want to be a burden.."

He laughed softly. "You? A burden? How, I love you too much."

Sirius kissed him on the mouth lightly. "I love you too."

Remus sighed contently. "Now that that's settled, can we go back to sleep, love?"

Sirius pulled Remus close. "Of course."

With that, the two marauders fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Sirius awoke first and sat on his boyfriend's stomach. He put his face right next to Remus'.

Remus opened his eyes quickly, air having escaped him suddenly. He looked into familiar eyes. " 'Ello Love..."

"Good mornin'." Sirius grinned and kissed Remus.

Remus slipped his arms around the waist of his love and flipped him onto his back. "I don't appreciate lack of air you know..." he said, smirking. He leaned in, kissed Padfoot on the nose, then crawled off of him.

Sirius felt his soul rise... Finally... Remus was his. "So... What day is it today, Rem?"

"It is a grand Saturday. No classes..." he replied, a smirk of freedom crossing his features.

"What do you suppose we do on this grand Sunday?" Padfoot leaned in and kissed Remus passionately.

Remus broke them apart and smiled, running his fingers over Sirius' lips. "Saturday." he corrected, then kissed him again. Then, after pulling away, he answered his question. "It depends on what you want to do Padfoot..."

A lustful look overshadowed the love. "I _know _what I want to do, Moony..."

The wolf cocked his head in mock confusion. "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius shoved him down on the bed and strattled his waist. "You know."

Remus let out a small moan. Then a smile traced his mouth. 'I'm afraid I'm quite lost. You'll have to show me then..."

Sirius kissed Remus' neck. He bit his collarbone as he unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt.

He arched up, moaning as he felt the buttons of his shirt release their preasure on his body.

Remus' shirt, being fully unbuttoned, showed the pale skin under it and his hips. Sirius moved his mouth down to Remus' Adonis lines. He began by kissing one lightly then he bit his it rather roughly.

Remus moaned loudly. He arched up a little, his member throbbing furiously. "Oh...Sirius..." he gasped, lust possessing his sanity.

Sirius looked up into his eyes. "Do you like it when I bite you?" Sirius' rather smooth, well groomed British accent became rough and seductive at that last line.

It was almost a growl.

"Yes..." moaned ever submissive Remus. His body felt like it was on fire. That voice sent it into overdrive.

Sirius moved his head down to Remus' pants. He undid them slowly and looked up at his Moony. Then, without warning, he pulled his pants down with one quick rush. Remus moaned at the sudden rush of air on his throbbing erection. He bucked closer to Sirius, hinting the he wanted something...

Sirius licked the head of his penis teasingly. He put his hand around the base and wrapped his lips around then end. Moving slowly back and forth, his tongue flirted with the tip. Remus moaned loudly, his fingers groping at the sheets at his side. A blush painted his imperfect face, and he pushed his pelvis up. A deep moan came from Sirius' throat and reverberated on his penis. He began to massage Remus' balls as he did.

Remus screamed loudly in pleasure. A hot liquid fled from his penis, filling Sirius's awaiting mouth. After Remus had finished Sirius came up and a large gulp went down his throat. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and smiled.

"Was that your first time?"

Remus blushed deeper and responded, "Yes...I kept myself for you, you know..."

"For me? In your mind you thought... every time you got the chance… that you were saving yourself for me?"

Remus gave a look of utter embarrassment. "I...I've loved you forever Sirius."

"Even before you knew me?" Padfoot smirked.

Remus gave a blank look. 'Well...I...um..."

"Is that a yes, but you don't want to seem corny or no because you couldn't possibly love someone you don't know?"

"You know, I'm really not sure." he said with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway... what else you want to do, love?" Sirius asked as he ran a long hand through his raven hair.

Remus sighed contently and moved his gaze to the ceiling of his bed. "Dunno," he breathed, falling into an odd and sudden state of relaxation.

"Why don't we just lay here for a while and bask in each other's company?" Sirius got a goofy grin on his face.

Remus grinned and shook his head. "Naw, I say we go mess with some teachers." He looked back at Sirius. "You know, wait for them to come out of their offices, and when they do we'll kiss then walk away triumphantly..."

"OH! Let's do McGonagall first... She'll have a heart attack!" Sirius, being overly excited, bounced up and down.

The werewolf beamed brightly. He always dreamed of leaving McGonagall speechless and sickened. "Perfect! Let's go, love!"

They went down the stairs, into the common room, out the portrait hole, down the hall and right in front of Professor McGonagall's office door. "Okay... now we wait." Sirius grinned with anticipation.

Almost instantly, the door knob jiggled and the professor came out with a stack of books in hand. She turned to look right at them, and was about to interrogate their loitering, but Remus pushed Sirius up against the wall and made their lips meet.

McGonagall stood there, shocked. Her face petrified in a state of disgust, she dropped her books. Remus pulled away and lazily looked over at her. "Oh, Professor. I didn't see you..."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and kissed him again. "Let's go, Remus... Find a more private place... Some people are just so rude with all their staring. We are human beings, our sexuality does not define us." He said in a very feminine lisp.

McGonagall took a few more dumbfounded seconds to take this in, then snapped back. "W-wait! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"For what, professor? First offense of PDA is a warning... unless this is because we're homosexual." Sirius eyed her accusingly.

McGonagall crossed her arms in a superior manner. "I'm not that close-minded you little ingrates. But, don't think you "Marauders" are the only ones that know about the Room of Requirements. This wouldn't be your FIRST sexual offense, to my knowledge."

After saying this, someone else came out of her office, smirking his greasy smirk. "Hell boys...er...or are you?" said a overjoyed Snape.

"I'll get you, Snape... You'll not expect it, but I'll get you... It'll be good." Padfoot glared at the extremely oily boy. "You just make your impending doom worse, you little greasy maggot."

Snape merely smiled. The professor picked up her books then looked back at them. "You two. Detention. Tomorrow at 8. My office." With that, they both turned and left.

Remus stood there seething, his only brilliant prank in a long while turned to waste. "I hate that grease mop!"

"One days detention for all that? I think we got off pretty easy, Moony. Wait... That's your first detention, isn't it?"

Yes..." he hiss through his clenched teeth. Which is very un-moony like.

Sirius got a devilish look on his handsome face. "I'll make it up to you... Let's go to the boy's dorm."

Remus let his face relax and the anger slowly slipped away. "If you insist love. But my day is ruined anyway..."

Padfoot took Moony's hand and led his lover to the dormitory. They stood beside the bed and kissed. It started out gently, but got deeper and more passionate. Sirius took in his scent. It was the most beautiful fragrance he'd ever smelled. Sweet… almost like candy, yet it had a slightly animal edge to it.

Remus broke the kiss and laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "Sirius? Do you really love me?"

"Of course. I've never loved anyone before... You are my only exception. I have a rule, you know. Never fall in love and you can't get hurt, but I know you won't hurt me Moony. You wouldn't, would you?"

Remus nuzzled Padfoots neck and purred softly. "Of coarse not ,love. Why would I?"

"I don't know." He went back to kissing his lover tenderly. "I love you Remus John Lupin."

"I love you too Sirius Black." he said, nuzzling his neck again. He then raised his head a little, and nipped lightly at Siriuses ear. "Now take me..." he whispered seductivly.

Sirius felt a tightening in his pants. Testosterone rushed to his brain. Shoving his lover down on the bed he began to kiss him over and over again. On every inch of his body.

Remus moaned lightly. His hands tousled the ebony hair of his dominant partner, pushing him to get past his teasing.

He stopped. "You want to take it or you want me to? I've never been the net... You want to be the butterfly?"

Remus blushed wildly. "Um...Sirius. I-i don't want to sound selfish, but, um...I'm not very...um...dominant."

"So... Will it not get you off to see me squirming in front of you? At your every whim. You don't have to have a dominate personality to be dom... I mean look at the one writing this dialogue.. She's got a submissive personality, but dang it if she isn't very dom in bed."

"Who?"

(( Pixie: Marlo, stop trying to meet guys with our story!))

((Marlo: I'm leaving this part...))

"I have no idea, love... So you want to give or receive?"

"I...I still want to recieve. I'm sorry Padfoot. I...I just can't be dom..." he said, giving his love an apologetic look.

"No matter." He flipped Remus over quickly. "I really didn't care. I just wanted to ask so you wouldn't be upset if you were the catcher."

((Marlo: By the way, the guy I'm interested in now would seem like he'd want to be dom anyways... Not that I'll let him read this.))

((Pixie: haha))

Remus moaned as his stomach hit the bed. "Ooooh...Sirius..."Anticipation ran through his body, and his blood felt like lightning or fire. He was finally getting his love completely.

Sirius pulled Remus' pants down for the second time today. "We need something to make this easier..." He spit on his hand and rubbed it on himself. He then slipped into his lover slowly.

Sirius pulled Remus' pants down for the second time today. "We need something to make this easier..." He spit on his hand and rubbed it on himself. He then slipped into his lover slowly.

Remus moaned loudly, pleasure and pain bolting through him in a perfect mixture. "Ooooohhh...Merlin..."

"It might hurt a little at first, Remy." Sirius whispered into his ear. He then pulled Remus up on his hands and knees roughly. Sirius began to move in more.

Remus help back a scream, so it came out as a low growl. "Sirius..." he gasped in ecstasy.

He moved back out then in again. Starting out slowly so he could get used to it. Then it began to get a little quicker. "Are you okay, Rem?"

Remus moaned again, his orgasm building up with every push. 'Oh...god...YES...Sirius...HARDER."

Sirius reached around and gripped Moony's throbbing penis. He began to move quicker and shove himself in harder. With each movement in and out he moved his hand the opposite. He leaned over him and bit down on his shoulder.

Remus gripped the sheets below him tightly. He let out another low, sexy growl and bucked into his lover's hand. "Yes...yes...yeeeeeeeess..." he moaned out. The feeling inside him was painful. He wanted to orgasm and his member was being stubborn.

"Remus..." He whispered and grunted as he changed his position. Sirius growled into Remus' ear and licked it.

The werewolf's orgasm finally came. He threw his head up and arched his back. His grip on the sheets tightened. A perfectly lustful blush covered his face and his eyes were heavily lidded. His sweet, warm cum covered Sirius' hand.

Sirius could feel himself beginning to orgasm. It came over him like light breeze at first but then began to feel like a hurricane. He arched into him. His hand still moving. "Oooohh... Remus!" He moaned. "I... I love you." It surprised him. He'd never told anyone he loved them, especially not during his climax.

Remus fell limply onto the bed, bringing Sirius with him. He panted heavily. "I...love you...too." he said through breaths.

Sirius lay there inside Remus, thinking.

After he steadied his labored breathing, he lifted his hand and stroked his lover's cheek. "What's wrong, love? You're quiet."

He pulled out of Remus and lay beside him. "Just thinking about how I said I'd never been catcher... that wasn't true... Not willingly anyway."

Remus snuggled into Padfoot's arms. "Stop thinking about that dearest. That part of your life is gone forever. You have me now. You never have to hurt again..."

"We can never be sure of the future."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came and it was a rather blustery one. The trees seemed to blow with a fury not seen before by any of the boys or girls at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius awoke remembering his unfortunate d-hall. "Ugh.." He groaned and turned over.

Remus felt the movement of weight and blinked his eyes open. "Huh?" he whimpered, cold air piercing the warmth of his skin when the blankets moved.

"I don't want to go to detention..." He mumbled through the pillow. "I have to go to quidditch try-outs first... Then I have to go to that..." He groaned even louder.

Remus, still in sleep mode, didn't register this, but snuggled into Sirius' arms, whimpering for warmth.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his love and kissed him on the cheek. His tanned skin against Remus' pale made him look even paler.

Remus smiled and looked up, fully awake and blushing. "M-morning."

Sirius grinned back. "Good morning." He ran a hand through Remus' sandy blonde hair and stared into his eyes.

Moony sighed contently, and put his head back down. "God, I don't want to get up...I just want to stay like this."

"It is Sunday so we've got a good... 5 hours before we have to be anywhere." Padfoot muttered looking at his watch.

"mmm...what can we do for five hours?" replied his love, yawning.

"Whatever you want..." He smiled and stretched. "How about we go find Wormtail and give him a wedgie..."

"Sounds like a plan." Remus said smiling. He curled closer to Sirius and sighed. Looking up, he lock their eyes, and just stayed there for a bit, wandering what was running through his love's head.

Sirius stared into Remus' eyes. He wondered how suddenly his life could change so fast. Just yesterday he was worried about coming home for the holidays and now all he had to worry about was Remus' next cute comment. He smiled to himself. "You know... we could also go for a fly. I have to be down at the quidditch pitch at 3 for try-outs... then at 8 we're due at McGonnagall's."

Remus frowned. "I don't like using a broom. I can never control it. Brooms have a death wish for me..." he said, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"You won't have a thing to worry about it if I'm on the broom with you, love. Though we could also sneak to Hogsmeade. I'd like to look for a birthday present for you." He grinned.

Blushing, Remus snuggled his face into the sheets. "Me? A present?"

"Of course, my love. You. A present." Sirius chuckled. "So cute..."

Remus glanced up, he lower face still hidden. He blinked once or twice, then blushed deeply under Sirius' dominant gaze. "Um...Maybe...we should...do...something," he suggested, unusually flustered.

"Do something?" He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I..I...I don't know!" he whimpered and hurriedly turned around to face the closed off curtains. Then, he burrowed into his blankets, escaping the light...and Siri.

"Are you suggesting we have sex again?"

Remus burrowed further under the blankets, giving no vocal response.

Sirius pulled him close. "Because that's perfectly fine with me..."

Remus scooted away, and further into his burrow, giggling madly.

Sirius smiled and strattled the boy's back. "You want to or not, love?"

Remus moaned at his touch and stopped his fidgety burrowing. "N-not yet...I..." and before he finished his sentence he slipped out of the bed and dashed into Sirius' to hide beneath his comforter.

Sighing, Sirius went over to him. "Why are you so jumpy all of the sudden?" He slipped under the comforter and wrapped his arms around Remus.

Remus squirmed and wriggled under his touch, whimpering quietly.

"What, love? What's the matter." Sirius nuzzled him.

Remus calmed down, and he became very, very still. "Wh-what? What just happened?" he asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You were acting all giggly..." Sirius looked extremely confused.

Remy turned around to face him, his face was more pale than normal and his eyes were dilated. "I...I don't remember that. I blacked out."

"Have you been doing any type of drug lately?" Sirius asked.

Remus gave him a dry look. "Sirius...did you really just ask ME that?" he said, giving his love a 'you hafta be kidding me' look.

"Sorry... that's the only explanation I have for such behavior..." He mumbled. "What the hell is going on?"

Remus looked concerned. His look became distant and lost. "I...I know why..." he whispered, clutching the sheets below him.

"Maybe we should talk to someone who might know." Sirius surveyed his boyfriend.

Remus looked up at him. "But, I know why...I...I just wish...it would go away..."

"What're you talking about, Rem? You know why it's happening? Then tell me."

Remus pushed himself away quickly, scrambling out of the bed. "I...I can't...I'm sorry Sirius."

He rushed to his trunk. pulled out some pajama bottoms, pulled them on quickly, then dashed out the door.

Padfoot looked confused and hurt all at once. "I thought we could tell each other anything now..."

Remus rushed out of the portait hall and wandered down a the nearest hallway. "I'm..so sorry my dearest," he whispered, tears streaking his snow-colored skin, "I just don't want him to hurt you..."

_I wouldn't dream of hurting him. _A cold voice muttered in the back of Remy's brain.

"Shut up. You liar..." he croaked, "That's exactly what you said about Amy..." Remus stopped, and leaned against the wall. He waited for the reply of his wolf.

**You know he's lying... He always is. **His wolf side muttered. He had a rough voice that wasn't really cold or scary.

Remus slid down the wall, his head throbbing. "Stop talking to me...It hurts...just go away...away."

They seemed to disappear. Sirius came walking through the portrait hole. "Remus... Did you mean...? Are we.. through...?" He looked on the verge of tears.

Remus looked back at him, his face was flushed and sickly. "Of..of course not Sirius. Why would I leave you?"

"I-if you don't want to tell me about that.. I'm perfectly fine with it. You can tell me whenever you feel like you can." Sirius blinked away some tears.

Remus clawed his way back up the wall and wobbled over to Sirius. He through his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Don't cry. I love you."

"I love you too... I just want you to be happy, my love." He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "If you need help, I'm always here."

Moony nodded, his face resting in the crook of Sirius' neck. "I'll remember that." he said, hugging him tightly again. Sirius nodded and wiped his eyes. Remus pulled back and smiled at his love. "Let's go get dressed. I want to go on the broom ride with you..."

"R-really? You trust me to not let you fall?" He smiled as he went back to the common room.

Remus smiled playfully. "Of course. You'd never hurt me, would you?"

"Of course not." He replied quickly.

"Good. Now let's go." he said, pulling his boyfriend back to the tower.

They got back up to the boy's dorm and Sirius began to get dressed. He put on a shirt and pulled pants over the boxers he had put on to chase after Remus.

Remus stripped from his pajama pants and pulled on some boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. He sat on the floor to pull some socks on, and he looked up at Sirius with a smirk. "Don't think I didn't notice your woody when I took those pajamas off."

Sirius laughed. "I've got a permanent woody... Especially when I'm around you."

Remus blushed, then averted his gave to pull his sneakers on.

Sirius buttoned up his red and black stripped shirt and put on a matching belt. He then pulled on his black and white converse. "Let's go find Lily and James making out and hide… then when they start playing tonsil hockey we'll make farting noises." Sirius chuckled. "I'm so immature."

Remus picked himself up off the floor and laughed heartily. "Sounds like fun!"

"I know where they go to make out... Apparently Lily thinks it's romantic, but James just like how nobody bothers them... Except me."

"Us." Remus corrected, taking the hand of his love.

They headed out of the boys dorm and went through the portrait hole into the hallway. "They go to this little clearing in the forest. James said something about trying to get laid today so I hope we don't walk in on anything..." Sirius beamed. "I think it would be great to see. Oh wait... Does Lily know about James and me having..." He sort of trailed off.

Remus frowned when Sirius mentioned this. He was still irked about James getting to be with Sirius before he could. "She probably doesn't" he answered, his voice a bit icy.

"Do I sense some hostility?"

The wolf gave him an irritated look. Behind that irritation was a bit of pain.

He kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'm sorry, Rem. I don't love James like I love you. You know that."

Remus smiled. "Okay Siri, whatever you say."

"It's true... You're the only person I've ever had sex with that I actually loved." He grinned and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Remus blushed at the vivid memories from last night as they flooded into his mind. "Um...you too."

"I too what?" He asked as they stepped outside. At which time Sirius pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke slowly.

"You're the only one I've ever...you know." he said, his face turning red very quickly.

"No... I don't..." He said through his cigarette and looked at Remus.

Remus flushed. "You're the only one I've ever had sex with!" he huffed, frustrated by his boyfriend's antics.

"Oh... I know." He said as he took another drag of his cigarette and offered it to Remus.

"No. It makes me sick." he said, pushing the cigarette away.

"Okay. I didn't know it did. Does me doing it make you sick?"

"Kinda," he said, "I just didn't want to insult you."

He threw it down on the ground and stepped on it. He then flung the package into the grass below him. "If you don't like it I won't do it."

Remus blushed. "N-no! You don't have to!"

Sirius shook his head. "You don't get it do you, Rem? I love you. I'd do anything you want me to. I'd give up anything... change anything if it didn't please you."

Moony stared at him. He was shocked. No one had ever said that to him before. "Si-Sirius..." he whispered, before throwing himself on the boy, hugging him tenderly.

"I'm... just telling you the truth." He hugged Remus back and smiled.

"I know...but...it's touching."

"More like Corny, but it's how I feel." Sirius admitted. Remus laughed and hugged him tighter.

Sirius smiled. "It's so weird... I never thought I'd feel this way."

Remus looked him in the eyes. "I agree. I never thought this emotion was real. Till now..."

Sirius nodded. "Shall we go and find Potter and his slut?" He laughed jokingly. "I kid. I love Lily."

Remus rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure. But, I always thought the slut in that relationship what James..."

Sirius chuckled and led his love to the forest. There was a path that was barely visible and wouldn't have been so if one hadn't been looking for it. Padfoot started into the forest as though he was walking into his own house.

Remus cautiously followed him, giving paranoid glances around every moment or so. "Are you sure we won't get caught. We just walked in here in broad ass daylight..."

Sirius chuckled. "I really don't care, Rem. And nobody pays us any attention." He turned around and embraced his love. "Don't be worried."

The wolf smiled and nuzzled the neck of his boyfriend. "Okay love, I trust you."

He took Remus' hand and led him through the path. They got to a small clearing and saw Lily laying on the ground. James had his head between her legs. They didn't even notice who had happened upon them.

Remus' face became red instantly. "Ohmigod!" he whispered hoarsely. "Wha-are...um...YOU CAN DO THAT TO A GIRL?!" His head spun suddenly and the next few things that entered his mind where things along the lines of "straights are gross".

James jumped and brought his head up. "Uh..." Lily pulled her skirt down quickly. Sirius turned and hurried off. An unreadable look plastered his features.

Remus snapped to his senses and ran after Sirius. He was surprisingly fast for how sickly he looked. In almost no time at all, he caught up with Padfoot and they both came to a stop outside the forest. Breathing heavily, Remus knelt on the ground as his chest heaved rapidly, attempting to recover oxygen loss.

Sirius plopped on the ground and put his head in his hands. "I didn't think it would hurt like that..."

Moony looked over when he said this. His chest still tight and heaving, he managed to get some words to come out of him mouth, "What? What hurt?"

He shook his head and put a weak hand over his heart.

Remus blinked. His breath had settled and he crawled over to his boyfriend. "Sirius? What's wrong love?"

"Doesn't even come to check on me... She must not care at all anymore. I only did it because... because I wanted her to be happy..." Sirius didn't even seem to notice his boyfriend close to him.

"What..." Remus said under his breath. It hit him so suddenly, what was wrong with Sirius. He still loved Lily. He rose from his spot on the ground, because where he was was the last place he wanted to be after realizing this. He backed up a few paces, then turned and ran. He reached the castle doors and stopped. His lungs were on fire, and he couldn't breath. Then he collapsed.

Sirius was brought back to reality by Remus running away. He stood up and looked after him, not sure if his legs would work. He saw him collapse, and he forgot his worries. He ran to him and knelt beside him. "Rem... I'm sorry..." he wrapped his arms around the boy and cuddled him close.

Remus' breath was shallow and steady, like someone that was sleeping. He didn't react to anything Sirius said, nor did he hear it. He was too exhausted, too tired...then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

the memories of the past day flooded around his mind. They were watery, almost invisible. The a voice, hoarse and angry, cut through the silence he was in. The memories became vivid again, attacking him one at a time, smashing their way back into him. Remus screamed and pushed himself up, his head throbbing painfully. He stopped his yelling and took notice to where he was. The hospital wing.

Sirius had been arguing with Madame Pomfrey about leaving. They both stopped looked at Remus as he screamed. Sirius hurried to his side. "Remy... Are you okay?"

Remus looked at him, suddenly remembering exactly why he was here. "Yeah...I'm just peachy." he answered with a dull voice.

Padfoot bowed his head. "I need to explain some things to you. If I don't you'll hate me forever... and hell... you might still hate me after the story."

"Yeah...I might." he answered. He immediately wished he hadn't said that because it made his heart sink. He never wanted a day without the boy in front of him. He wanted him forever.

A sharp pain plagued Sirius' gut as his boyfriend said that. His eyes watered. "Well.. you see.. I... Lily and I had a thing... And... Then I figured out James liked her... so... well lemme begin at the beginning..."

flashback

Everyone had been looking for Sirius all evening. It was the first day of their 5th year. Nobody had seen him on the train and nobody saw him at the feast. James looked at the ground worried. "I wonder what could've happened to him?"

Remus patted his friend on the back, but his face also had a look of concern. "Come on James. This is Sirius. Knowing him, he's probably just planning a dramatic entrance."

James shrugged and still looked worried. "I have a feeling that isn't the case this time, Remus."

Lily, who had joined the unrevealing search, wandered one of the upper hallways. She was about to turn down another hallway, when she heard whimpering. She turned to the door it was coming from, and immediately lost interest. "Myrtle.." she hissed. She was going to turn again, but she noticed something about the crying. It was manly. She pushed open the bathroom door and looked inside.

Sirius was sitting in a corner. His clothes were all grimy and his face was red and blotchy. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and had his head resting on them. Padfoot's whole body seemed to shake with sobs.

Lily walked across the bathroom and knelt beside him. "Siri. What's wrong?" she asked, her voice was sweet and comforting. She put her arms around him and held him close.

He didn't even seem to register anything she said. He just threw his arms around her and clenched onto her. Sobbing uncontrollably Sirius mumbled something and scooted closer to her. He buried his face in her chest.

She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "There, there. Tell me what's wrong Sirius." she whispered, pulling him off gently so that she could look at him.

He had a black eye and his lip and nose were bleeding. He looked into her face and let out another sob.

Lily gasped at the sight. "Oh...my...Sirius. What happened to you, love?" she asked, reaching up to pet his cheek gently.

"M-my f-fami-ly..." He mumbled and moved his head back to rest on her chest.

"Oh..." she whispered. She stroked his back tenderly. "It's ok. Don't cry." she told him kindly.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped sobbing though silent tears escaped.

"Shhh...Calm down love..." she cooed, snuggling him tightly. "It's ok..."

He looked a complete mess. His clothes were ripped and his hair was all knotted and looked like it hadn't been washed in days.

Lily pulled away and smiled at him. "Here let's get you cleaned up. You can shower in here, and while you do, I'll fix your clothes. Okay?"

He didn't move. Sirius just seemed to droop when she let go of him, not being held up by anything.

She cocked her head in confusion. She reached out again, and put her hand on his stained cheek. "Sirius..? You in there?"

He didn't react.

Lily sighed. She leaned in and kissed his forehead lightly. She then rested her head on his. "C'mon love. Talk to me...say anything. Let me know that you're ok."

A trickle of blood came from his lip, but other than that there was no movement.

Lily gave a look of panic. "Sirius?!" she half screamed, shaking his shoulder. "D-don't do this to me. Say something!" Tears started to fall from her own eyes. Her heart pounded and her head rushed. "Please..."

He blinked and looked at her. "I don't think it's possible for me to move, Lily." Pads said putting as much strength as he could muster in his voice to try and keep her from crying.

She looked at him, her tears slowing down. "Th-then I'll help you." she insisted, pulling him up. She held on to waist and began to tug him towards the showers.

He nodded weakly and grimaced as she pulled him up. A little dog-like whimper escaped his throat.

She placed him next to one of the showers. For a moment she hesitated, then, blushing, she reached out and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sirius leaned against the wall, his legs had only barely enough strength to keep him from falling. His head was tilted to one side and he watch Lily's elegant fingers move over the buttons.

She pulled off his shirt and placed it on the floor beside her. She was about to reach for his belt, but stopped halfway there. "I.. Is...Is this okay with you Sirius?"

He nodded. "I'm too weak to be turned on by it." He smiled slightly.

She matched his smile, then returned to undressing him. When she had finished she reached into the shower and pulled the water knobs. Hot water poured out, making the air thick and moist. Lily pulled the boy into the stream of water, getting herself wet in the process. "Um...can you handle it from here?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

He reached over for the bar of soap and it slipped from his grasp. "Uh..."

Lily picked it up for him. "I guess that's a no" she said, a blush crossing her elegant face. She ran the soap around his body, silently cursing in her head for the thoughts that it brought her.

Sirius liked the way the soap felt caressing his skin. He felt himself grow hard at her touch. Which made his loins even more noticeable, if that was possible.

Lily, without thinking, yelped slightly. She dropped the soap. "Oh god..." she whispered, as she knelt down to recapture it. When she came face-level with his member, she lost all clear thought. Her eyes hazed over with lust and her tongue slipped out, licking the tip lightly. She caught herself, yelped again, and stood back up. "Um...I think we're done with the soap for now."

Sirius moaned and felt a bit of strength come back to him from testosterone rushing to his brain. A dark crimson covered his face at the sound he made. "Er... yeah..."

Lily placed the soap aside and grabbed a shampoo bottle. After pouring some in her hand, she lathered it through his hair. Because of the height difference, she had to press herself against him in order to reach. She swallowed nervously.

Sirius grimaced as she pressed herself against him. His face got even redder. His erection was pressed against her and he bucked slightly at the contact.

She moaned when he moved, immediately getting much redder as she did so. She pulled them both back, so that the water could wash the soap from his hair. When she did that, she moved his member even closer to her inner thighs. She moaned again and arched slightly.

Sirius' mouth opened and he gasped. His gray eyes had a look of pleasure in them. "Lily..." He breathed in his smooth, deep British accent. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

She trembled under his touch. Her heart beat against his and she moaned again. "Sirius..." she whimpered. Her hands reached behind her and she pulled one of the water tabs. Cold water shot them both. "I-I'm sorry Siri. But it was going...to fast for me."

He jolted at the cold water. "Uh... Sorry, Lily."

"Don't be..." she said smiling. Leaning in slowly, she kissed him. Then she pulled away and stepped out of the shower. He robes were soaked. "Tsk, tsk." She pulled her wand from her pocket and flicked it over herself. Her robes dried quickly. She then pointed it at Sirius's clothes, and mumbled. "Reparo." he rips in his clothed melded back together.

Entranced, he watched her every move. He sat down on a small bench and grunted slightly as he did. Starting to lean down for his boxers, he suddenly stopped and grimaced.

Lily noticed this and gave a concerned look. "Siri...what is it?"

"I think my ribs are broken." Just then Myrtle came by and sat next to Sirius. She leaned over and looked at his erection. "I've never seen one of those before." She said in her airy, high-pitched voice and giggled.

Lily glared at Myrtle. "And you'll never get on either." she hissed and walked over to Sirius. "Tell me when it hurts." she said, prodding parts of his chest.

When she got to about mid-torso he grimaced and murmured, "There it is..."

Lily put her wand to his chest and mumbled something under her breath. A long, wispy, blue wave seeped from her wand and absorbed into his body. It soothed the pain and replaced the bone. Lily smiled, "I learned that from Madame Pomfrey when one of my friends got kicked by a gargoyle."

"Oh... yeah. I remember when that happened." Sirius looked over at Myrtle who was still staring at him. "Take a picture it lasts longer."

Lily gave Myrtle another glare. "Don't you have a toilet to be weeping in?"

She moaned and floated away quickly.

Lily handed Sirius then rest of his clothes. "Come on now, everybody's been looking for you."

"I need to get dressed first..." He put his clothes on slowly and took a lot of effort to do so.

Lily nodded. After he dressed she helped him up. "To the common room?" He nodded. They walked the long way to the common room. When they reached the portrait, Lily stated the password. "Lemonsnappers." The painting swung open and she pulled Sirius through the hole.

James jumped up and ran over to them. "You found him!" He looked at his black eye. "What happened?"

Remus followed James, his face expressing curiosity and concern. "Yeah, did Lily beat you up?"

Lily gave Remus a dry look. "I would never do that!"

"My father had a field day with his fists." Sirius said bluntly and plopped down on the couch with a grimace.

Remus gasped. "Oh...wow. Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine." He mumbled.

Lily patted his head. "Of coarse you will..."

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." He got up with another grimace and headed toward the stairs.

Lily stared after him, and she smiled softly to herself. "Night Siri..." she called.

"G'night, Lil." He said and beamed back at her.

Remus yawned and followed Sirius up the staircase. "I'm going to follow Sirius' example and hit the sack."

Sirius laid in bed and curled up in a ball. He knew he wouldn't sleep. He'd have nightmares if he did, and all he wanted to do was lay there and sob. He turned over in the bed and cried silently.

James poked his head through the curtains on Sirius' bed. "Hey. Don't flood the dorm, we need it."

"Shut up and go away, Potter." Sirius snapped into his pillow.

James frowned. "Hey...calm down. I was only joking, mate." he said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I knew Lily'd find you. She so amazing sometimes..."

"Yeah she is." He mumbled.

James smiled, his eyes became slightly lost. "I..I really like her. She never ceases to amaze me."

Sirius looked up. "You like her, mate?"

James made his eyes meet his friend's. "Yeah...a lot. I think, actually, I love her..."

"L-love her?" His eyebrows furrowed.

James nodded, resting his head next to Sirius'. "Yeah. I told Remmy, he just shrugged and said 'good luck.'"

"Well... I... Yeah... You want me to hook you up?" He asked. Sirius had a pained look on his face, but James was too starry eyed to notice.

James smiled at his friend. "You-you'd really do that for me, mate?"

"Of course. You're my best friend." He had a forced grin on his face.

"Thanks Sirius!" he said, smiling madly.

"Now go to sleep." He said and turned over.

James returned to his bed.

end flashback

Remus stared at the boy before him, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes looked angry, but sorry at the same time. "Sirius..."

"And that's the story behind me and Lily. She cared so much... Did so much for me... We've been really close ever since. I love you, Rem. I love you so much. I realized as I was holding you in my arms outside today that I love you more than her. I love you more than anything or anybody on this earth, Remus. I don't know how to show you... how do prove it... I'm not that good with words, but I know how I feel."

Remus took his hand and grabbed Sirius' chin lightly. He pulled their faces together and kissed him gently. "I love you too." he whispered.

Sirius' eyes watered up again. "I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I've known it for a long time... As soon as I gave up Lily I began to discover my feelings."

"Shhh.." he whispered, running his fingers through the dog's hair. "Don't linger on it, love."

Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh. She'd been watching them and looked perfectly in awe. "So cute..."

Remus pulled himself off the bed. "Let's go." he said, standing up. His legs strained beneath him, still not rested, and he began to fall forward.

Sirius caught him and picked him up off his feet. "You need a ride?" He grinned and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Y-yes." he mumbled in reply, his face turning slightly pink.

Sirius carried him up to Gryffindor tower and into the boys dorm. He laid him down on the bed. "You are quite light, my love." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' mouth tenderly.

Remus smiled into the kiss. When Sirius pulled back, he answered, "I suppose that's what I get for being sick all the time."

"Then I can always take care of you." He took off his shirt and pants and crawled in bed beside Remus. Sirius wrapped his muscular arms around the werewolf, and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you." Remus whispered contently, relaxing in his arms. It was so warm.

"I love you too." Sirius fell asleep and dreamed of a little cottage in the country with Remus.


End file.
